criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Woods (Warrenville)
Samuel Woods was a suspect in the murder investigations of hunter Duncan Huffman in Frozen Reception (Case #23 of Warrenville), hiker Francine Velazquez in Death Warmed Over (Case #28 of Warrenville) and photographer Ulyssa Baldwin in Shocked to the Core (Case #56 of Warrenville). He was later revealed to be the killer of artist Bonnie Neoclassical in Burning Passion (Case #72 of Warrenvile). He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in The Cold Heart of Hate (Case #29 of Warrenville) and All Guts, No Glory (Case #47 of Warrenville). Profile Samuel is a 22 years old animal ranger of the Warrenville National Park with brown eyes and brown hair. In his first appearance, it is learned that he drinks slushies. In his second appearance, he is seen with a decorative pin. It is known that he speaks Spanish and uses bath salts. In his third appearance, he has a burn mark on his arm. It is learned that he owns a husky and uses face wipes. Events of Criminal Case Frozen Reception Samuel first came into suspicion after the team found his broken badge was found at the crime scene. After a warm welcoming, he was asked if he knew the victim, who he recognized as hunter Duncan Huffman, and explained that he was illegally hunting on the park. He explained that the victim just thought he could due to him not finding any good hunting spot. When asked who would want him dead, the animal ranger told them that because of the victim's hunting habit, he wasn't the most loved person around here. He was later questioned again after they discovered a threat written to the victim on a trophy mount. He explained that Duncan was trying to scare peoples away to be able to hunt free. Angered, the animal ranger told the duo that peoples trusted him to keep the place safe and that he couldn't report it due to him feeling that it was his responsability to take care of it for the animals' safety. He then apologized before saying he was happy that the victim got what he deserved. Samuel Woods was found innocent after gun store owner Cesar San Martin was arrested for the murder. When he was asked about any suspicious events in the park during the Ai, he explained that he had seen a mysterious figure going to the same place everyday except for today due to the investigation. Unable to tell them anything useful, he thanks them for solving the murder quickly. Death Warmed Over The Cold Heart of Hate All Guts, No Glory Shocked to the Core Burning Passion Trivia *Samuel is based off fellow fanon writer BloodyNightWolf, otherwise known as Wolfy. Case Appearances *Frozen Reception (Case #23 of Warrenville) *Death Warmed Over (Case #28 of Warrenville) *The Cold Heart of Hate (Case #29 of Warrenville) *All Guts, No Glory (Case #47 of Warrenville) *Dark Harvest (Case #48 of Warrenville) (Mentioned) *Shocked to the Core (Case #56 of Warrenville) *Burning Passion (Warrenville) (Case #72 of Warrenville) Category:Characters (Warrenville) Category:Suspects (Warrenville) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Warrenville) Category:Killers (Warrenville)